Namiko Uzumaki
Namiko "Nami" Uzumaki (うずまき "奈美" 奈美子, Uzumaki Namiko) is one of the main characters in the A Ninja's Life for me RP. She is a kunoichi from Konohagakure, and the daughter of Naruto Uzumaki. Background During her early years in the Ninja Academy, Nami was overly confindent and a immensely arrogant. Nami could be seen a boy, so like a young boy, she would often talk loudly, going for the center of attention, and had a loud, potty-mouth. This all changed when Seiichi Uchiha spoke out and told her she was being stupid, and bothersome. Nami at first shouted at him, but after she saw he didn't fight back, she took note of how cool he appeared. Though, she starting to admire him, she never knew it was Seiichi who she liked, not even now. The two are later paired as a genin team called Team Takashi, along with Kou Haruno. Personality Naruto is exuberant, brash, inattentive, and heedless to formality or social standings. Despite being the Hokage's daughter and respected by everyone in her village, she often thinks lowly of herself when no one's around and sees herself as simply another kunoichi in Konohagakure. Once being placed in Team Five, she develops a hopeless crush for Kou Haruno, but after seeing she only brought the team down with her constant emotions in the Chuunin exams, she kept herself from falling for Kou. Two weeks after the Chuunin exams, her personality took a drastic change. She's still the young reckless girl as always, but she's more mature in a way. She thinks more seriously a missions now, instead of fooling around. When tempered, she's often like, as Kou described, scarier than Tsunade and his mother put together. On the teams first Chuunin test, seeing as no one would work together, she 'knocked' some sense into Kou for being too lazy. Nami takes her missions seriously and would often carelessly sacrifice herself to complete the mission. Appearence Nami has soft blonde hair, often put up into ponytails with her bangs loose, blue eyes, and tan-ish skin. In her last years of the academy and first year of being a Genin, she wears a light blue sleeveless qipao-like top , with a white dragon swirling on the back(slightly forming the Uzushiogakure symbol), with white arm guards and fishnet shirt, fingerless gloves and a light blue headband, which is later replaced by her forehead protecter. One of the things making her unique(amongst many), is her whiskers, which was drawn on by her brother as a prank with a certain seal paint. Being a paint used in seals, it never washed off. On a few cold missions, she's seen wearing her fathers old jacket and baggy black pants, with a black tank top under the jacket. Later on in the RP, when she's not doing missions, Nami wears an orange long sleeves shirts with a blue stripe in on the waist, with an Uzumaki Clan symbol on back, Dark blue demin shorts down to her knees, and Tsunade's necklace visible on her neck. When smiling, she often shows her canine teeth when grinning. Her canine teeth are longer then average, a small trait from Naruto. Strength and Intellegence Nami strength is below average in the beginning, even after being trained by her mother in the last months of the end of the year of the academy. Her chakra supply is quite large and she's very good at controling, due to Naruto having massive chakra supply and Sakura being able to control chakra correctly. She knows 3 D-ranked jutsus, and 3 C-ranked jutsus, including a jutsu similar to Sexy Technique, named Man-Seducing Technique. Takashi says to Nami, if she was disciplined more, she'd be equal to Kou, and very useful to the team, implying that she isn't as of now. Nami is not the best in her team, and usually drags the other two, Kou and Seiichi down. She does her best to train herself by sparring with others, in order to improve strength, knowledge, and anything else she's lacked before. She often trains to much to the point where she faints or can't walk. Kou asked Nami if she was jinchuurki, due to how fast she heals, like after taking a sword through her chest, it heals within a day and a half. When born, Naruto passed some of the Kyuubi's chakra into both Nami and Suto, Nami realized the chakra once it's unleashed at the Chuunin exams. Nami is shown to be a quick-learner, due to her being able to complete the second stage of Rasengan quickly, within a day, though, she doesn't fully complete the original jutsu until a week later, but during the week, she created the Rasengan Bluff. Trivia ・Nami's name, Namiko, means "surf child or wave child". Naruto named her this in reference of Uzushiogakure, the Hidden Village of Whirling Tides. ・Nami shares a remarkable resemblance as Naruto's Sexy Jutsu. ・Despite disliking Seiichi Uchiha, she took a sword's slash in order to protect, Seiichi, who was holding the Earth scroll in the Chuunin exams. ・Nami's favorite food is ramen, onigiri, and strawberries, while her least favorite food is tomatoes. ・She has a fear of large dogs. ・Despite being a top kunoichi in her class, she's put into a team labeled as the slacker. ・Though, she's not the best of friends with Kou and Seiichi, she cares deeply for the two. ・It's noted that she has a fear of bugs and creepy small things. ・Nami wishes to fight Seiichi. ・Nami is 'part-jinchuuriki', due to having part of the Kyuubi's chakra, like Sora(The monk). Category:Kunoichi Category:Characters